JE VEUX TES BONBONS !
by SterangJinvil No Yume
Summary: Devil Jin va avoir envie de jouer avec quelques bonbons pendant que son beau prince charmant dort. C'est du cute and sex.


Devil se réveilla tranquillement en s'étirant et en baillant silencieusement.

A coté de lui,

à sa gauche,était allongé Jin toujours endormi.

Devil Jin sourit salement et commença à se mettre à quatres pattes au dessus de lui.

D'accord ce n'était pas bien de profiter de quelqu'un pendant son sommeil,

mais le diable avait bien envie de fouiller dans son sac.

Devil Jin regarda le corps du japonais de haut en bas.

Jin ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama.

Devil commença à descendre sa main lentement sur les abdos de Jin,

tout en lui disant:

Tu ne devrais pas dormir à moitié nu à coté de moi mon joli,

quel insouciance...

Il glissa finalement sa main dans le pantalon de Jin.

Jin dormait à un point fermé.

Il n'a meme pas sentit que quelqu'un était au dessus de lui et que cette personne avait la main là ou il ne faut pas.

Devil Jin commença lentement à prendre les boules de Jin et à les frotter dans ses mains.

Jin fronça un peu les sourcils mais ne se réveilla pas.

A la place,il se tourna du coté droit.

Pas de chance pour le diable.

Devil était obligé de changer de position.

Il alla donc derrière lui et commença cette fois-ci à masser toniquement tout ce qui se trouvait dans le pantalon de Jin Kazama.

Jin marmona quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se recoucha sur son dos.

Devil Jin allait réussir,

il voulait le réveiller tout de même.

Il se mit donc une nouvelle fois sur lui et descendit son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux.

Jin sentit bien le froid,

il gémit de mécontentement dans son sommeil.

Devil Jin lui dit tout en écartant ses jambes:

Oh...désolé on a froid ?

Je vais te réchauffer...

Il alla chercher un bonbon au caramel dans le paquet qui était à coté de lui.

Ces bonbons étaient réputés pour etre chaud une fois dans la bouche.

Le diable eut une idée,

il commença à mettre le bonbon dans sa bouche et à s'allonger dans l'entrejambe de Jin.

Il prit son membre délicatement dans sa bouche avec le bonbon en meme temps.

Jin dans son subconscient commença à se demander qui était cette personne.

Cette personne était habile avec sa langue et elle avait une bouche chaude,

très chaude...

Devil Jin mordilla à ce moment là le gland de Jin avec son bonbon.

Jin gémit de plaisir:

Han...oui,

comme ça...c'est ça...

Devil Jin adorait plus que tout ce son et sa belle voix rauque.

Il décida de le sucer plus fort et vite en tourbillonnant sa langue encore et encore et encore.

Jin allait devenir fou,

si ce n'est jouir directement dans son reve comme un con.

Mais était-ce un reve ?

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Et eut du mal à réaliser la scene devant lui.

Devil Jin avait les yeux complètement fermés,dans le béat,en lui faisant une fellation de dingue.

Jin déglutit et demanda hésitant,en se redressant sur ses coudes:

Euh...

Devil,

qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Devil Jin ne répondit pas,

à la place il releva sa tete en avant sur le membre de Jin du plus mieux qu'il pouvait.

Jin lui tomba à la renverse sur le matelas,

en relevant la tete en arrière de plaisir:

Putain...

Dev...Oh

Jin réussit à ouvrir un oeil et lui demanda:

Qu'est-ce...

qu'est-ce que tu as dans la bouche ?

c'est chaud...

Devil Jin sortit enfin sa bouche du membre de Jin et lui montra le bonbon maintenant presque terminé sur sa langue.

Jin s'exclama en soupirant:

Je dois etre tout collant maintenant...

Devil Jin se mit à son niveau et lui lécha les lèvres.

Il lui demanda:

Il te reste combien de temps avant que tu ne jouisses ?

Jin ferma hermétiquement les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas regarder Devil,

il ressemblait trop à un ange en ce moment.

Il lui dit difficilement:

Pas plus de 60 secondes...

Devil Jin sourit et retourna à sa longueur,

il lui avoua en se léchant les lèvres:

Il ne me faut pas plus de 4 secondes pour te faire venir.

Jin écarquilla les yeux et demanda:

Hein ?!

Tout à coup,

Devil Jin déglutit directement sur toute sa base en avalant le bonbon avec.

Jin cria de plaisir et explosa dans sa bouche.

Un voisin cria à ce moment là à coté:

C'est pas bientôt fini ! il y a des gens qui voudraient dormir !

Après avoir avalé le tout de Jin,

Devil Jin répliqua en criant fort:

Mon homme goute délicieux !

Devil Jin s'asseya sur ses genoux:

Ton gout est encore meilleur avec celui du caramel.

Jin après s'être reprit de l'extase se redressa et fouilla dans le paquet:

Moi aussi j'en veux !

Il en prit un dans sa bouche et se rallongea.

Devil Jin lui prit les poignets et les plaqua sur le matelas,

il lui dit:

Donne moi ce bonbon Jin,

il est à moi !

Devil Jin avança sa bouche tout près de celle de Jin.

Jin ferma les yeux et la bouche fermement et secoua la tete vigoureusement pour dire non.

Devil Jin fut surpris,

il lui murmura tout près des lèvres:

Tu oses me désobéir Jin Kazama ?

Jin tena sa position,

il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser gagner le diable cette fois.

Devil Jin regarda un instant ses yeux et ses lèvres,

il se redressa sur ses genoux et dit simplement:

Très bien...

je laisse passer pour cette fois.

Jin ouvrit les yeux et sourit joyeusement en se mettant à son niveau pour lui embrasser la joue.

Devil Jin ne s'attendait pas à ce geste et commença à rougir malgré lui.

Jin le remarqua:

Aww tu rougis,

c'est bien la première fois.

Serais-tu devenu encore plus amoureux de moi ?

Devil Jin tourna la tete agacé et lui dit sans le regarder:

Va te laver la queue au mieux de me regarder.

Jin sourit encore plus et se leva du lit pour partir vers la salle de bain.

Une fois Jin partit,

Devil se rallongea et mit son bras sur son front,

il avoua secrètement en souriant:

Tu es trop mignon.

Fin !

voila fic bizarre comme d'hab mais c'est trop mignon !


End file.
